


A Normal Night

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tries to have the gang over for dinner because she just wants a normal night not involving mexican Dracula. Everyone expects the worst. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I got through writing this and Scott didn't show up. I apologize.   
> For lilmissuncreative on tumblr who requested everyone together and happy. Hope this fits the bill.

Kate can’t help but slam the cupboard loudly when Seth tells her the news. “What do you mean they’re not coming?” 

They’ve moved into a house, finally. It’s been years of being on the run. Years of shitty hotels. Years of the Gecko brothers and their bullshit. All she wants is a damn house warming party. The kind neighbors used to have in Bethel after moving in, complete with a barbeque and small talk. 

Normal things. 

But Seth leans up against the kitchen counter with a defiant look on his face. “Sweetheart, you know what a bastard Richie can be. And Uncle Eddie is still---“ 

“For Christ sake it was YEARS ago. The job was years ago. And Jack Knife Jed’s has brought us in WAY more money than we thought possible.” 

He takes a sip of the beer that he’s been nursing. “It’s not about the money. You know that. It’s about Eddie’s score. It was supposed to be his.” 

Kate grits her teeth as she takes out a bowl she plans to make her pie filling in. She mutters something about them being ‘stubborn morons’ as she sets about getting her ingredients. “You know what you’re going to have to do then.” 

He looks at her with a quirked brow. “You want me to talk to her?” 

“Sonja isn’t all bad. Besides, she’s your step aunt. She’s family.” 

Seth winces. “Don’t say step aunt. It’s weird.” 

The brunette twenty-something puts a hand on her hip. “Because you fucked her?” 

He swallows hard, his face going red, not knowing how to answer. There’s no way to win. Except to agree to do what Kate wants which she knows. He sighs. “Damn it Fuller. Fine, fine. I’ll talk to her. If anyone can work their magic on Eddie its Sonja.” 

She smiles brightly, before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Kate stands on her tip toes to kiss him. 

Seth groans as he pulls away from her mouth, his forehead resting against hers. “It’s not fair that you can do that.” 

“Look, we’re finally in a good place alright? No one is coming to get us. Richie and Santanico are working together or…whatever it is that they are. I can never tell with those two. And Scott isn’t killing people. As much. We’re just going to have one, nice, normal night. That’s it.” 

Seth sighs. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk to Sonja. If anyone can get Uncle Eddie’s head out of his ass it’s her.” 

“Nice. Now, go do it.” 

“Now? But---“ 

She gives him a steely gaze that Seth knows better than to challenge. “Okay, okay. I’m going.” 

“Good.” 

Seth heads to Eddie’s place. Sonja is in the garage that’s been turned into her tattoo parlor. She’s putting a dance hall girl on a biker’s arm when he enters. The tattoo artist looks up at him with a smile. “Kate sent you huh?” 

He sighs. “They’re just being stubborn assholes. You know it. I know it.” 

“I don’t get it. Why is this whole homemaker thing so important to her? You used to be a badass conman. And she was a badass culebra hunter. This isn’t like her.” 

Seth grins. “It might be a little less about Kate being a homemaker and a little more about something else.” 

Sonja pauses a moment to wipe the bikers arm. “Something else huh? Alright. I’ll see what I can do. I’ve seen Kate with a crossbow. Wouldn’t want to be on her bad side after all.” 

“Thanks, Sonja.” 

“Anytime.” 

Seth leaves, and heads to Jack Knife Jed’s. The restaurant is experiencing a lull but he isn’t surprised as it’s a Thursday afternoon. 

Santanico sits at one of the booths across from a man wearing a cowboy hat who looks like a Roy Rogers wannabe. “What do you mean the order won’t be ready by this weekend?”

“Something’s wrong with the shipment. That’s all I was told.” 

Santanico flashes her snake eyes, making the man squirm. “Then fix it. You’ve got one more day.” 

The man grunts, then leaves. The former show girl glances up at Seth who stands in the corner, hesitant. A smile crosses the mistress of the macabre face. “Look what the cat dragged in. I suppose you’re here about Richard?” 

“Kate wants him to come to our shindig on Friday. But he’s not speaking to Eddie. Eddie’s not speaking to him. And Kate’s going to be pissed at me if everyone doesn’t come. It’s important to her.” 

Santanico tilts her head to the side, her eyes narrowing into little slits. “This isn’t just about us having dinner together is it?” 

He scratches his neck. “No idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Hmmm.” She eyes him up and down as though she’s trying to get a read on him. Seth shifts from foot to foot, trying to ignore the hair on the back of his neck standing up. They may have buried the hatchet long ago but he’d never been fully uncomfortable around the culebra. “You proposed didn’t you?” 

He looks up abruptly. “I don’t… I mean…. how the hell do you do that?” 

She smiles. “I have my ways. I’ll work on Richard. You leave everything to me. Oh, and Seth?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Congratulations. It’s about fucking time.” 

He’s unable to stop the grin that crosses his face. “Thanks. I thought so too.” 

When he goes home, Kate has cooked up a feast. Pies, and casseroles and things he didn’t even know she knew how to cook. “For Christ Sakes, Kate. Is there any food left in the grocery store? The party isn’t even until tomorrow. They’re also culebra’s.” 

“I just want everything to be perfect. And they still eat you know. We’re never together unless everything’s going to hell. All I’m asking for is one, normal evening. That’s not too much to ask is it?” 

He reaches up and wipes the flour off of her forehead. “It’s going to be great, okay? Oh, and Santanico knows.” 

Kate’s eyes widen. “How?” 

He shrugs. “Yeah, I find it best just to go with it whenever she does her weird, culebra shit. I have a feeling there’s not much she doesn’t know.” 

“I always got that feeling too. You don’t think she knows about the baby?” 

Seth wraps his arms around her waist. “Well she didn’t say anything. But I wouldn’t put it past her. Besides, everyone is going to find out anyway at the house warming party. Not that big of a deal is it?” 

“We’ve had a lot of bad surprises. I just wanted a good one for a change.” 

“Alright. Alright. I get it. But don’t worry. Santanico’s never been one for telling secrets. You know that.” 

“If you say so.” 

They have the house warming party at night. Santanico does a little better in the sunlight than Richie, because she’s been around longer but it’s still not their friend. Uncle Eddie and Sonja arrive first. 

Kate’s the one that answers the doorbell. 

“Hey!” she smiles at the two of them. 

“Kate!” Uncle Eddie gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You know, not a day goes by that I’m not surprised that you’re still with this moron.” 

Seth glares. “Hey! I’m your family. You’re supposed to talk me up. Not bad rap me.” 

“Kate’s family too. And I like her better anyway.” 

Sonja chuckles. “You just like her better because she saved your life that one time.” 

“That does have a lot to do with it, yes.” 

Kate grins. “It’s okay, Eddie. Seth knowing I could do better keeps him in line. Come on inside you two. Sonja, what’d you bring?” 

“Chips and dip,” the tattoo artist answers, “I figured I’d keep it simple.” 

“Thanks.” 

They let the couple in, while both Seth and Kate exchange glances. “So far, so good,” Kate comments. 

“Yeah, but Richie and Snake Queen haven’t gotten here yet.” 

“Santanico, Seth,” Kate corrects, “you know she hates it when you call her that.” 

He grins, kissing her as he closes the front door behind him. “Why do you think I do it?”

“I almost forgot.” 

The doorbell rings just as they are about to head to the living room. Seth groans. “Now the real fireworks begin.” 

Kate swats him on the shoulder. “Don’t be such a baby. They might be on their best behavior tonight.” 

“I love that you’re an optimist.” 

“Someone has to be, Mr. Gloomy Asshole.” 

He smirks, and opens the door. Richie and Santanico stand there together. Richie holds a bottle of wine. “I brought beverages.” 

Kate and Seth shoot a glance at each other. “That’s great,” Kate lies. 

“Don’t give me that,” Richie tells her, “it’s not blood. I swear.” 

Santanico rolls her eyes. “If it makes you feel better I tried to convince him not to bring it but he was being a stubborn asshole.” 

“What’s wrong with wine? Everybody likes wine. Kate especially likes wine, as I recall from her twenty-first birthday.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with wine,” Kate lies, “wine is great. Come on you too. Don’t want to keep the others waiting. You know Uncle Eddie always has a big appetite.” Santanico shoots her a look but Kate ignores it. The four head into the living room of the house, where Sonja and Eddie wait sitting on the couch. The chips and dip are set up on the coffee table. 

For a moment, no one says anything. The only sound is the Credence Clearwater Revival playing on the IPod dock that Seth set up earlier. Kate can’t remember the last time they were all in a room together that didn’t involve weapons or saving the world from some sort of nasty evil. In fact, she doesn’t think they’ve ever been. 

“Alright,” says Richie, “so are you going to make the announcement now or are you going to actually make us do a ridiculous tour under the pretense of this being a house warming?” 

Seth and Kate sit across from them on the love couch. Kate folds her hands. “What announcement? What makes you think that we have an announcement?” 

Seth snorts. “Kate, you’ve got a huge rock on your finger. Kind of hard to hide.” 

“And Santanico burned my hand when I suggested that I bring wine,” Richie adds. 

Kate smiles a bit. “Really?” 

Santanico shrugs, tossing her black hair behind her shoulder. “There’s only so many times you can say shut up, Richard before he’ll get the hint.” 

Seth grins. “Don’t I know it.” 

Richie pushes up his glasses, which he still wears despite not needing them for years since Santanico turned him. It’s more of an emotional blanket thing, Seth thinks, although his brother would never admit that. 

Kate twiddles her thumbs looking at Seth. “Think we should tell them?” 

“That was the entire point of this little shindig wasn’t it?” 

His fiancé takes a deep breath. “Okay, okay,” she says. Then with a smile, she tells them, “We’re getting married and---“ 

Richie narrows his eyes. “You’re pregnant. About six weeks.” 

Santanico grins. “I wondered how long it would be before you sensed it. It’s a girl.” 

By this point, Kate is as red as the wine that Richie has brought. Seth laughs and kisses her on the forehead, taking her hand in his. “Come on. Did you really think anything about this was going to be normal?” 

The brunette groans. “No. But it was worth a shot, wasn’t it?” 

Eddie clears his throat. “Well, that’s better than the news that I thought you were going to be announcing.” 

“What was that, handsome?” Sonja asks, rubbing Eddie’s knee. 

“Figured it was more bad culebra shit.” 

Seth raises an eyebrow. “And you thought we’d do that with a barbecue?” 

“Seemed more reasonable than a normal, family evening.” 

The group eyes each other awkwardly for a moment and Kate laughs, causing a ripple effect through their small group. 

“That is definitely true,” Seth agrees, then rubs his hands together, “now, who wants some grub?” 

The dinner is easier after that. There’s laughter, and music, and good conversation. No one argues which is amazing for their group. When everyone’s done and gone, Seth helps Kate clean up. 

“Well, that went better than expected,” he says as he picks up the trash. 

Kate grins. “I told you that we could do this. Think we’ll ever get a chance to do it again?” 

He sighs. “Honestly? If the apocalypse doesn’t come knocking tomorrow, I’ll be really fucking surprised.” 

“Me too. Although I’d rather it waited until the kid turns eighteen.” 

“Me too.” 

She smiles at him and places a hand on her stomach. Their life would never be like what she had in Bethel. But in Bethel, Kate remembers, she didn’t have him.


End file.
